


Still Hungry

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Still Hungry

**Still Hungry**

“Ron, you wanna go flying? I’m absolutely stuffed,” Charlie said as he rubbed his stomach.

“I really wanted to wait for Harry though. He said he’d be back soon,” Ron said as they walked out the front door.

“Let’s just grab our brooms. We can warm up while we wait.”

As they approached the broom shed, Ron heard a whining, no, more like a whimpering sound.

He threw the door open and froze.

The moonlight illuminated Harry down on his knees in front of Snape, who jerked and came instantly.

***

  
“Don’t tell mum Harry was still hungry.”

“Not a chance.” 


End file.
